


The Hot Kid with the Green Eyes

by Houndoominite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fuckbuddies, German Eren Yeager, HOMELESS!EREN, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multilingual Character, No Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Pianist Eren, Rich Levi, and relationships will be added too, characters and tags will be added as I go along, ereri, lawyer!Levi, levi x eren - Freeform, music themes, riren - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, there will be canon spoilers, this fandom has too much angst, violinist eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndoominite/pseuds/Houndoominite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meets a really attractive homeless man, and his life spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the better things I've written.
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of beta in this chapter.
> 
> ...Actually, I'm just sorry for this story in general.  
> \--  
> The violin cover of Dangerous by David Guetta can be found here, but he doesn't sing in the cover, only Eren does: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFg8XEHVKOM
> 
> You might want to listen to it for this chapter.

            The first time Levi sees him, he's sure that the universe is finally out to get him.

            It's not as if Levi's never seen a homeless man before, considering the way they crawled all over the filthy subways and begged for money on the trains. Despite their pleas, there was no way in hell Levi was going to give up some of his well-earned spare money for some shit who was probably asking for change because they didn't give a rat's ass in high school. No, they didn't deserve it, if the way they threw themselves at people was any indication to go by.

            There really shouldn't have been anything special when he met Eren.

            It started off on a typical Monday, with Levi riding the train from his home on Harlem- 125th Street to Grand Central. It's an awfully short trip, and nothing special usually happens save for your average street beggar looking to pocket a dollar or two. But when a man with stunning blue-green eyes stepped into the cart, Levi found himself mesmerized by him, despite his mind's screaming to ignore him as per usual with these kinds of people.

            Calling the man "handsome" or "beautiful" wouldn't even begin to do justice to the younger male standing about a yard away from him.

            Not only were his eyes dazzling, but the rest of his lanky form had Levi's eyes transfixed on him for what was probably long enough to come off as creepy. Chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, and a strong jawline, Levi damn well nearly stood up on the spot.

            _Sit your ass down,_ he reminded himself. There was no reason for him to be so jumpy over a snot-nosed kid.

            "...This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do, scooping over to a level as low as this..."

            _At least the kid knows that what he's doing isn't exactly the most popular trend of today,_ Levi snorted mentally, trying to divert his attention from the speaker.

            "So, please, if you have even a dime on you..." the boy trailed off, glancing around quickly with tears in his eyes. He held out a small paper cup, walking around slowly as he analyzed the expressions. Some were disgusted by him being near them, others were simply too absorbed into their phones. A couple of people half heartedly dropped in a few quarters, which resulted in him thanking them endlessly.

            As he passed by, it took Levi all of his willpower to turn his head to the side and snort at the kid, because all brats deserved the same treatment, no matter how remotely attractive they were. He couldn't help but notice, however, the gaze that lingered on his body, leaving an odd tingling feeling. Before he knew it, the boy was gone, leaving Levi with nothing but a public boner to walk into work with.

            Today was going to be a long day.

\-----

            The second time Levi noticed Eren, he's positive that the world is pulling some cruel prank on him.

            It's not like he sees him on the train again, no, he just has to see him on a Sunday, the one day he had been waiting for all week just to clear his head of the stupid attractive kid who really shouldn't have mattered so much in his life in the first place.

            He was spending his afternoon off fairly normal, strolling around Times Square to admire the view he never seemed to get enough of despite being in Manhattan everyday and having to put up with being surrounded by filthy tourists bumping into him. All of a sudden, the coffee that he had only just bought a few minutes ago was knocked abruptly out of his hand by a sudden whoosh of matted brown hair and a shredded black shirt.

            "Oh my god, sir, I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to bump into you like that-" he rambled, only to cut himself short when he turned around to face a very grumpy looking Levi.

            _Honestly,_ he thought as he glared at the one person he had been praying he would never see again for the rest of his life. _Is this a fucking joke?_

"S-s-sorry again, sir..." Eren was trembling at that point, wondering if the man was going to sock him in the jaw. Eren had known his whole life that he had rotten luck, (as if living on the streets for 5 years wasn't enough proof) but he had never thought that anything could have possibly gotten worse until he knocked coffee onto the same attractive man that he glanced at on the train last Monday. Seriously, if that man wasn't a male model, he would eat a dog's shit for dinner tonight.

            As steel gray eyes bore into his soul, he couldn't help but examine the man they belonged to yet again. With a short black undercut and sharp facial features, he was the solid definition of the word "hot." Hell, even the bags underneath his eyes looked fucking attractive.

            "Hurry up and pick up the cup, you shithead." The voice cut into his thoughts, forcing him to send his ass back into gear.

            "I'm really sorry again, sir... should I buy you a new coffee? There's a McDonalds just around the corner and I'd probably be able to afford it..." Eren asked uncertainly.

            Levi glared at him with even more anger than before, if that was even remotely possible. Damn, as good looking as he was, he seriously looked like he would go on a mass murder in a second.

            "Did I ask you to buy me a new fucking coffee? No, I said pick up the one you already spilled, brat, not to mention that McDonald's coffee tastes like Satan's piss. I'm going home immediately now, this feels disgusting."

            "Yes, sir!" Eren said immediately, standing up as straight as possible.

            _Sir. That's cute,_ Levi mused mentally. "Oh, and kid? Consider yourself lucky, if you weren't so attractive I wouldn't have let you off so easily."

\-----

            By the third time Levi bumps into Eren, he can't figure out whether the kid was stalking him or if every single force of nature really had a grudge against him.

            It had been on yet another Sunday, two weeks after the previous incident. (Honestly, that child had a knack for showing up on the one day of the week he wanted to clear his mind of him) Levi had been walking back through Grand Central, preparing to go home after finally purging his mind of ocean colored eyes and the stupid attractive face they were attached to.

            He really should have be wary of the fact that things had gone so smoothly for so long.

            It's not as if seeing street performers was a new experience to him, hell, they were all over New York City, especially in the subways, but the last thing he had expected (or wanted) to see was the same person he had been frustrated over for the past month.

            A crowd had been gathering on the bottom floor of Grand Central, and Levi, who normally would have ignored the flow of movement towards that specific area, got up and followed simply out of morbid curiosity and the fact that the next train to Southeast wouldn't leave in another hour and  a half.

            That was the first and biggest mistake he made, he would look back on later.

            Getting to his destination proved to be no easy task, as people constantly bumped into him in an effort to be the first to see whoever was performing. It got to the point where even he was tired of having to glare at people, which was probably his most disbelieving statement of the year. His friends were going to get a great laugh out of this.

            _Who is this person anyway, considering that they're important enough to have half the station packing towards him?_ Levi pondered to myself, deciding to listen in on a passing group of girl's conversation.

            "Oh my god, Eren's performing again!"

            "Wait, seriously? We totally need to go!"

            _Who the hell is this Eren kid?_ Levi wondered to himself. _Clearly he's something special, considering the amount of people knocking each other over just to get a glimpse at him._

            After barging through yet another group of fangirls, Levi finally began to notice where the crowd began thinning out and splitting into a circle around a particular section of the area.

           "Fucking finally," he muttered under his breath, rudely glaring at a teenage girl as she ran straight into him. Levi, due to being cursed with short height, pushed several people out of the way to get to the front of the crowd, while cursing Erwin and his height in the back of his head.

            As soon as he looked over to see the face of the person playing, Levi knew he had just made his second mistake.

            Staring directly into the eyes of the same boy who unexpectedly crashed into his life, he honestly didn't know what to think.

            The kid (whose name was Eren, he now knew) was standing in the middle of the crowd, facing him and waiting patiently for the noise to die down as he positioned a violin. When the noise level finally reached a point where Eren could be heard over everyone, he closed his eyes and took a visibly deep breath, before raising his arm.

            As Eren began playing, a soft, slow-paced sound resonated through the room, soon becoming more rapid and upbeat. Opening his eyes once again, Eren raised his head while playing before singing the lyrics to the song that Levi faintly recognized as _Dangerous_ by some dude called David Guetta.

_You take me down,_  
 _Spin me around,_  
 _You got me running all the lights,_  
 _Don't make a sound._

Eren's voice carried through the subway, deep and almost monotone, but somehow still hinting at the emotion within the lyrics of the song. Although Levi would never admit it to anyone, he was sure that while plenty of things attracted him to Eren, the first piece of Eren that he truly fell in love with was his music.

_Talk to me now,_  
 _Let me inside your mind._  
 _I don't know what you're thinking sugar,_  
 _But I just got that feeling sugar,_  
 _I can hear the sirens burning,_  
 _Red lights turning,_  
 _I can't turn back now,_  
 _So hold on tight._

As he continued singing, Levi picked up on the surrounding background noise. People were having hushed conversations with one another, staring at Eren in stunned silence as he played, and Levi couldn't help but agree with the awestruck faces surrounding him.

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us,_  
 _But something in the night is dangerous._  
 _And nothing's holding back the two of us,_  
 _Baby this is getting serious._  
 _Oh oh oh,_  
 _Detain the dangerous._  
 _Oh oh oh._      

As much as Levi didn't want to admit it, the brat was even more hot while singing than he was in general, and that was saying something, considering the amount of awkward boners he received at the most inconvenient times because of him.

_Show me your soul,_  
 _I gotta know,_  
 _Bet that you're beautiful inside._  
 _Toes on the glass,_  
 _Car moving fast,_  
 _Come take the wheel and drive._  
 _I don't know what you're thinking sugar,_  
 _But I just got that feeling sugar,_  
 _I can hear the sirens burning,_  
 _Red lights turning,_  
 _I can't turn back now,_  
 _So hold on tight._

Eren continued singing as he played, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song as he moved slightly back and forth. Levi's gaze dropped from Eren's face to his crotch, eyeing it mischievously as he let his imagination run a little too wild.

_I don't know where the lights are taking us,_  
 _But something in the night is dangerous._  
 _And nothing's holding back the two of us,_  
 _Baby this is getting serious,_  
 _Oh oh oh,_  
 _Detain the dangerous,_  
 _Oh oh oh,_  
 _Dangerous,_  
  
 _It's dangerous, so dangerous,_  
 _I wanna do it again._  
 _Come on baby,_  
 _It's dangerous, so dangerous,_  
 _I wanna do it again._  
 _It's dangerous, so dangerous,_  
 _I wanna do it again._  
  
 _I don't know where the lights are taking us,_  
 _But something in the night is dangerous._  
 _And nothing's holding back the two of us,_  
 _Baby this is getting serious._  
 _Oh oh oh,_  
 _Detain the dangerous._  
 _Oh oh oh,_  
 _Detain the dangerous._

            When Eren finished singing the lyrics to the song, Levi swore that Eren tilted his head in his direction, making direct eye contact as he finished the closing notes to the song.

            Eren, meanwhile, was absorbed in his music when he turned and saw the same man who had been invading his thoughts for quite some time. Short in stature with jet black hair and a permanently grumpy expression, Eren met his eyes and nearly played the wrong note on his violin before catching himself last minute.

            After Eren played the last note to the song, he let his arms down while still holding his violin before bowing, blushing as the audience broke out into applause. Plenty of people threw tips into the can positioned at his feet, some even throwing in a few 5 dollar bills. Eren's stare traveled once again to the same black haired man, eyes widening in shock when said person briskly walked towards him with his arms folded and face morphed into a frown.

            "Hey, kid."

            Eren jumped in terror at the sharp note in his voice. "Y-yes, sir?"

            Levi rolled his eyes. "You can drop the sir now, we've met before. The name's Levi. You did a good job performing, by the way."

            Eren shifted on his feet nervously. "Th- thank you, sir- Levi."

            Levi stayed silent for a moment, before suddenly breaking the tense atmosphere that had developed between them. "So, your name's Eren? I have a proposal for you. How would you like to stay at my place?"


	2. Anti Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren in, and they get to know each other a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for such a late update, but it's finally here.
> 
> First of all, the song that Eren plays can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFLRiPndAJI
> 
> Second of all, I actually had to change the location of Levi's street in chapter one. It was a minor mistake I made with the NYC transportation system when linked to this chapter, my apologies!

            Eren continued staring at Levi blankly, only halfheartedly acknowledging the bustling people shoving him left and right to try and catch their next trains. "Um. What?

            Levi rolled his eyes at the confusion in his voice. "Would you understand me better if I spoke in French? I asked if you would like to live with me."

            Eren shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be a bother to you..."

            "If it were a bother, I wouldn't have asked." Levi clicked his tongue as his eyes darted to the side. "I need someone to help clean around the house when I'm not home. I could just hire a maid, but there's also the fact that you need a place to live other than whatever corner of the subway you decide to call your home."

 _Not to mention you're really good looking,_ Levi mentally added as an afterthought. _"_ I'd pay for your necessities, of course."

            "Uh?" Eren paused in between his sentence, thinking of a proper way to word what he was about to say. "Couldn't you just... I don't know, ask anyone? Why specifically me?"

            _Because I really want a hot piece of ass walking around my house._ Levi cleared his throat before responding. "I've seen you around more than once, not to mention that you've got a real talent for the violin that you could go far with if given the opportunity."

            Eren looked down at his feet before blushing once again. "Th- thank you, Levi..."

            Levi made a noise that sounded strangely similar to "tsk" before checking his watch. When Eren didn't take the hint that he was waiting and continued staring at him, he began tapping his foot. "Well? I don't have all day. My train's going to leave any minute now."

            Eren jumped at his sudden voice. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try... but if things don't go the way I expected, do I have permission to leave?"

            "Sure." Levi hoped it would never come to that.

\-----

            After settling comfortably in two chairs facing each other on the train, Eren stared absently at the floor as Levi watched him from the corners of his eyes while texting Erwin.

 **18:06 Erwin Smith:** _Holy shit Levi, you actually took him in?_

 **18:07 Me:** _Yes, Erwin. Why is that such a big deal? I need someone to clean, and he needs a house. Problem solved._

 **18:07 Erwin Smith:** _You just want an excuse to stare at his ass._

 **18:07 Erwin Smith:** _Hanji will get a good laugh out of this._

 **18:08 Me:** _Shut the fuck up._

 **18:08 Me:** _Tell Hanji and I'll shove a cactus up your ass._

            Levi glanced at Eren once again, only to see that he was curled up into a ball on the seat, clutching his legs to his chest and trembling as he rocked back and forth. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, indicating a response from Erwin, but disregarded it in favor of checking up on Eren.

            "Hey, kid. You alright?" Levi asked as he leaned forward, a hint of concern in his voice.

            Eren looked at him nervously before shaking his head. "Are they still looking at me?" He whispered, choking on his words.

            "Who?" Levi asked, tone gentle yet laced with an edge of confusion.

            "That... that group of teenagers. The ones sitting across from us. Are they still pointing at me?"

            Levi turned his head in the direction that Eren indicated to. Three teenagers sat together in the chairs across from them, huddled together while pointing at Eren and whispering. One of the two girls was currently saying something to the rest of the group and they all began giggling midway through the sentence. Curious about what they were saying, Levi scooted to the edge of the seat and leaned his head slightly into the aisle to eavesdrop.

            "God, that dude's dressed awfully. What is he, homeless? He looks like a slob."

            "Yeah, no kidding. What's that other guy doing so close to him, anyway? If I were him, I'd stay far away from that piece of shit."

            Levi's eyes narrowed at the crude words falling from their mouths as he turned his head and glared at them. Noticing that he was listening, the three immediately stopped talking and looked away awkwardly.

            Levi turned away from them soon after, gaze travelling back towards Eren before answering his original question. "No, not anymore."

            Eren's lips curved upwards, fear filled eyes widening slightly, and Levi knew that his smile would haunt his dreams for many days to come.

\-----

           Levi sighed as he finally step foot into his house, dropping his briefcase onto the ground and looking at Eren, who stared at the house in awe, huge blue-green eyes taking in everything at once.

            "How many people live here?" he asked, only half paying attention.

            Levi chuckled. "Only me." He took note of Eren's shocked expression before continuing. "Alright, listen up. As much as I hate to say this, you're filthy and need a shower. There's a bathroom up this staircase to your right, and another all the way downstairs. Past the first bathroom I mentioned, there's two rooms. Since there's no one using either of those, you can have the bigger one, as it also has a bathroom equipped to it. The master bedroom's up another staircase from that floor, but you're absolutely forbidden to go in."

            "Now, go wash up in your shower. I'll leave a fresh pair of clothes on your bed, and everything else you need is already in there."

            Eren mumbled a small thank you to Levi before they both walked their separate ways. He couldn't believe that only one person lived in such a huge house. Even before he had been homeless, the small apartment that his family had once shared was nothing compared to this. He walked into his new room, only barely acknowledging it before placing his violin down and heading straight towards the shower, no longer able to wait at the thought of being clean. Sure enough, everything in the bathroom was laid out perfectly.

            He turned the water to a lukewarm temperature and stripped his clothes off before leaping in, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of dirt and grime sliding off his body. As he shampooed his hair, he thought back to the day's events. Why had Levi taken him in? His reasoning made sense, but it still seemed ridiculous to go up to a random homeless person and ask them to live with him. Then again, he wasn't exactly random, as he had bumped into Levi two times prior to today. Whatever the case, Eren silently thanked every god in existence for Levi as he finished up.

            After brushing his teeth and combing out his hair, he walked out of the bathroom, finally taking time to admire the room. It contained a queen sized bed, a small bookshelf, a closet, a giant set of drawers next to the bed, and a nightstand. The bookshelf was mostly empty save for a few hardcover books, and Levi had kept his promise about leaving new clothes, the set of clothing containing a plain white t-shirt, black sweatpants, Calvin Klein boxers, and a yellow sticky note with neat handwriting on it that read _"I promise the clothing is all brand new. We can go shopping for you tomorrow after I finish work."_

            Eren smiled to himself before slipping on the clothes and moving his violin to rest it on top of the bookshelf. Right in that moment, he heard a knock on the door.

            "Eren? Are you done?" a voice called through the door.

            "Yeah," he answered. The door slid open to reveal Levi, expression as neutral as always.

            "I made dinner."

            "Thank you, Levi, but I'm not hungry, and I already brushed my teeth."

            "Really?" Levi looked shocked. "What was the last thing you ate?"

            "I saved up some money and ate a McDonald's cheeseburger about two days ago." He hated admitting that to Levi, because he had a feeling that he would be forced to eat now.

            "And you're not hungry?" Levi asked incredulously.

            "No, I've gotten used to not eating for several days on end, so it doesn't really bother me."

            "Even so, come sit at the table with me. I need to talk to you. And I'll let it slide this once, but after tonight, you have to eat three meals a day, no exceptions."

            Levi left without another word, and Eren stood still for a moment, blinking in confusion before bolting after him.

            As they finished setting the table, Eren took a deep breath before sitting in the seat across from Levi. Eren waited for Levi to address him, which he did as he served himself some of the delicious smelling pasta.

            "Want me to leave some for you tomorrow?" he asked, indicating towards the food.

            "Yeah, that'd be much appreciated. It smells great," he replied, offering a small grin.

            "Alright."

            An awkward silence developed between the two as Levi slowly ate on his food as Eren stared. When the air became too tense, Levi finally decided to begin.

            "So, Eren..." He took another bite and chewed on his food thoughtfully. "How long have you been on the streets?"

            "Since I was 17, so for a little over five years. I used to live in an apartment with my mom, dad, and sister, but my domestic life crumbled to ruins, and I've been homeless ever since." Eren hated talking about the incident that left him without a place to live, and he prayed that Levi would not pry any further. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky, and Levi continued with his onslaught of questions.

            "What happened to make it collapse?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of a response that didn't come off as too rude.

            "Sorry, Levi... it's a topic that's rather painful to me, and I don't feel comfortable sharing it just yet. Is that okay?"

            Levi  nodded his head in understanding. "That's fine." He began thinking of other similar questions to ask, hoping that none of the others would be as personal. "So, how long have you been playing violin?"

            "I took it when I was still in school, from the beginning of middle school to junior year of high school. My music teacher said I was good at it, and since I had already memorized several songs and had the music sheets for many others, I decided to grab my violin when I was leaving the apartment. It's a good thing I did, as the money I made from performing in the subways has helped me with most of my meals." Eren didn't really know why Levi had asked him that of all questions, but he was grateful for the subject change.

            "Any other instruments?" Levi's interest was definitely sparked, and he had a sudden urge to learn more about Eren.

            "Yes, actually. I used to have private lessons for piano every Tuesday after school. I  don't consider myself a great piano player, though."

            "What about languages? Do you know more than one?" Levi had a habit of placing himself around people of high talent and intellectual levels, and Levi was already interested in Eren because of his musical skills. If he were good with languages too, he'd definitely be impressed. Luckily, he was not disappointed with Eren's response.

            "Yeah, I was in advanced courses for French and Spanish in high school, and the amount the school taught us, on top of the learning I did outside of it, was enough for me to learn both languages fluently. My family also rotated between English and German, so I'm able to speak in it fluently too." Levi's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that someone who once lived on the streets could possibly be so intelligent.

            "French, huh? My parents were actually both French and I grew up in France, hence the reason I speak the language. Besides that, there's nothing really interesting about me. I'm a 28 year old banking lawyer, and I've got no real talents or interests. I do like to keep a spotlessly clean household though, which is why you're here in the first place."

            "I can manage cleaning a house everyday if it means having someone else pay for everything I need in life," Eren laughed.

            "Then we shouldn't have any problems living together. Just don't half-ass the cleaning." Levi placed his fork down as he answered, finally finished with his meal. "You can start by loading the dishes into the dishwasher. When you're done, I want to show you something."

            Excited at the prospect of Levi showing him something, Eren finished with the dishes as fast as he could, while still managing to get them to fit properly. Levi beckoned to him to follow, and he led him into a corner of the next room over from the dining room, turning on the light switch with a flick of his wrist. "Here, you're free to use this piano whenever you'd like. It actually belonged to my mother, but I have absolutely no idea how to play any songs."

            "That's okay. After all, you have me to teach you now, right?"

            "I guess so."

            The following silence was unexpected but not exactly unwanted, as Eren chose to use the lack of conversation to take a seat at the piano and begin playing.

            The song he chose this time started off softly, pace set rather slowly until it suddenly picked up after a short pause in the music. This time, there was no singing in the air, no lyrics to blend with the sound, just Eren and his concentration on the piano. Levi closed his eyes and became lost in the music, feeling a sense of loss and disappointment when the song came to an abrupt close.

            "Sorry, I just... really wanted to play that song. It's been ages."

            "What was it called?" Levi wanted to know in case he ever decided to actually learn how to play piano. The song was quite beautiful, so wonderful in fact, that Levi felt even more of an attraction towards Eren. He stepped closer to him until their faces were only a foot apart, the visibility of each detail in his eyes causing them to appear even more radiant than before.

            "It's called Anti Gravity. The original song's actually done by violin, but this is a piano cover. I really enjoy playing both versions." Eren began blushing when he saw the way Levi was staring at him. Suddenly, he felt a warm pair of hands cup his face gently, and he shut his eyes in the slight comfort of the touch.

             Just as his eyes had completely closed, he felt a pair of lips brush against his gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, my inbox is always open at animee-boys on Tumblr


	3. Milk Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a feelings talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.... 9 months later and I'm finally back with an update  
> A lot happened over this time, from personal stuff to losing motivation, but I'm finally back! I don't have a set amount of time period in between updates, but I promise something like this wont happen again. This chapter is fairly rushed due to time, but here it is!
> 
> Music is a very common theme in this fic, and every chapter will have a song to go with it! This one is called Milk Teeth. It's a very good song, I highly recommend it.  
> Sorry about the extra spacing in this chapter, laptop is being weird :/ I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Eren pushed Levi away from him immediately, eyeing him warily as he gripped his shoulders tightly. "Levi," he questioned as he stared into his eyes, pools of silver reflecting his shocked expression. "What are you doing?"

 

Levi held his gaze calmly, face composed and voice even as he answered with a monotone "What? Is something wrong?"

 

"Yes, Levi, there's something wrong," Eren sighed, removing his hands from Levi in order to bury his face into his palms in a mixture of embarrassment and exasperation. "Don't you realize what you just did?"

 

"I kissed you. I don't really see the problem here," Levi replied. "Is it bothering you that much?"

 

"N-not really," Eren stammered. "It's just that we just met each other, and-"

 

"Eren, please. It's not like people haven't had sex on their first night of meeting. I'm only kissing you. Besides, we're going to be living together for a little while, right? We might as well have some way of getting rid of any frustrations," Levi groaned, nearly rolling his eyes as Eren's shyness. "It doesn't really matter if we kiss or not. We're both single and we're living together, so we might as well use each other to get off, right?"

 

"I guess...," Eren muttered, turning away from Levi as a blush formed on his face. "I get what you're saying, Levi." He took a large breath before turning to look at Levi again. "But I'm not comfortable with doing anything just yet, if that's okay."

 

"That's fine," Levi exhaled, waves of relief spreading throughout his body at Eren’s forgiveness. "You know what to do if you change your mind." He wouldn't deny that he had been waiting to get in Eren's pants since the day he first met him, but he would hold it off for the sake of not scaring Eren away. Levi was taken aback as Eren smiled at him instead, his heart skipping a beat as Eren spoke to him in the sweetest of tones.

 

"Don't worry about it, Levi. I'm sure my opinion will change eventually."

\---

For a while afterwards, life continued on a regular routine, with Levi going to work and providing for the two as Eren maintained the house and did the shopping. Eren was content with the way things were, as he now had a home to stay in and take care, but he couldn't help but think back to the first day that Levi had taken him in. He knew that Levi's only real intention for taking him in was for his looks and body- he wasn't stupid, he had gone to school at some point- but he didn't feel ready to offer himself to Levi quite yet. Despite that, he took comfort in remembering that Levi wouldn't kick him out until he was satisfied with his results.

 

On a particular Thursday, several weeks after Eren's first visit to the house, he welcomed Levi at the door as per usual, only to be shrugged off as Levi pushed Eren out of the way and marched to his room without a single word.

 

Eren stared blankly at the spot Levi had occupied only moments ago, closing the door slowly with a dumbfounded expression glued to his face. Before today, Levi had never once taken out his anger on Eren, always giving him a pleasant “good evening” before sitting at the table to eat the dinner Eren always prepared for him. Even on Levi’s particularly rough days, he would make sure to be extra polite to his roommate, and that policy had never changed until tonight.

 

“Well, standing here won’t help me feel any better,” Eren muttered to himself. He turned around sharply and walked back to the living room, seating himself at the piano before cracking his knuckles and placing his fingers over several keys. Eren thought about what song he might want to play for a moment before smacking his head down on the piano as no ideas came to mind. _Great,_ Eren thought angrily, _the one time I need to distract myself, I can’t think of anything to play. Instead, I get to sit here sulking with my negative thoughts._ Eren stood up from the piano and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him to show Levi how irritated he was because of him.

 

Eren’s room had hardly changed in the month and a half he had occupied it, save for the many books sloppily littering the bookshelf. During the day while Levi worked, Eren entertained himself after finishing his chores by reading some of the books from the local Barnes and Nobles that caught his interest. Eren walked past his bookshelf briskly, turning in favor to his iPhone 5, (a gift from Levi for cleaning the house so well) which was resting atop a copy of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief_. He plugged in his earbuds and clicked “shuffle,” hoping that the first song to play would be something he was able to relate to.

 

He was not disappointed as his phone began playing Milk Teeth, a song by Keaton Henson that Eren had always been able to relate to greatly in his teen years. Even after all these years later, he still found great meaning in the song. Eren began to hum softly as he swayed slightly to the tune.

 

_Don't think of me like that,_

_Just picture me leaving and not coming back._

_I sat where we sat,_

_Just picking the labels and lighting a match._

 

Eren let the music flow throughout his body, overloading his senses with relief as he relaxed into his bed. He began singing along to the song, blissfully unaware of anything relating to Levi. By the time the song was almost over, Eren was slipping out of his state of hypnosis, singing the last few lines drowsily as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

_One day they'll drink from our bones,_

_And sigh as they stared at our throats._

_And just take me, just take me home._

_Just take me, just take me home._

 

As soon as the song was over, Eren’s phone began playing a different song, but he drowned it out in favor of thinking about the lyrics he had just listened to and the meaning behind them. He snuggled into his blanket, preparing to take a nap and forget about the day’s events.

 

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had thought out his actions towards him rather carefully, and decided that his attitude had been totally unjust. Even if part of his anger was something relating to Eren, it wasn’t his fault and Levi refused to let himself mistreat Eren after everything.

 

Levi paced around his room anxiously, desperately trying to formulae a speech to give to Eren that was at least somewhat plausible. When he had eventually decided, he walked out of his room and towards Eren, prepared to let him know exactly what was going on.

 

As he neared the entrance to Eren’s room, he couldn’t help but pick up the sound of a soft, beautiful voice singing a song of pure sorrow. Levi stopped himself from knocking on the door and let his fist hover midair in favor of listening to Eren’s singing. Levi could hear the pain in Eren’s voice, stabbing him deep in the chest as he realized that he was the cause of Eren’s pain.

 

As Eren finished up and went silent, Levi finally took a deep breath and let his knuckles come into contact with the door, eliciting three sharp knocks before a voice mumbled “Come in.”

 

Levi sighed as he opened the door, eyeing Eren warily as Eren sunk his head deeper into his pillow. Levi opened his mouth and began speaking before hesitating. He had known this wasn’t going to be easy from the moment he had thought about apologizing, but Eren seemed even more reluctant to talk to him than he anticipated.

 

 _Well, I’m not going to just stand here all day._ “Eren,” he tried again. “I know saying ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t really justify anything, so let me explain.” He noticed Eren shift his position and open his eyes to listen to him, expression still blank and unreadable as he looked at him.

 

“I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you. Even if part of the reason I was upset was because of you, I let it get to me too much. I had a bad day at work, so letting myself get angry over everything seemed like the natural thing to do. I’ve had many regrets throughout my life, but not a lot of things compare to my guilt over taking out my anger on the last person who deserves it. I’m sorry, Eren.”

 

Levi noticed Eren sit up and look at him with confusion at the mention of his anger being partially his fault. “Wait, what did I do wrong?”

 

Levi sighed once again before explaining part of his day’s events. “Honestly, I’m not even sure if I can really say it’s your fault. I was the one who told you it was okay, after all. Anyway, I was working in my office, minding my own business before someone decided to interrupt me by barging in without knocking. I knew they had the good intentions of simply wishing me a good day, but at that point, I had already been in a sour mood and immediately snapped at them to get the fuck out.

 

Long story short, this led to an argument, which further resulted in them saying something along the lines of ‘This is why no one likes you, Levi. You act cold towards everyone. How can you ever expect someone to trust you?’”

 

Levi took a break from talking to sit on the mattress, staring at Eren once again in a futile attempt to read his expression. Eren’s gaze was still just as unreadable as it had been, but Levi decided to not let that deter him and pressed on with his story.

 

“Normally, those kinds of words wouldn’t have bothered me, but I couldn’t help but think of the fact that after several weeks of living with you, I still know next to nothing about your past life and why you’re here in the first place. Don’t get me wrong, you’re still not obligated to tell me, but those words cut deep and hit a spot far too close to home.

 

I’m sorry for dragging on my apology, but I felt as if you deserved to know.”

 

Eren shook his head in surprise, tilting his head to finally look Levi in the eyes as he spoke his next words.

 

“Levi, if this was bothering you that much, then I wish you had told me earlier. But you’re right, we’ve known each other for a while considering we live together. I think it’s time to tell you about my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very active on Tumblr, but you can still find me there. If you want a faster reply, my Kik is Crystallizedcat !! Make sure you tell me you're coming from this fic if you message me. Words of encouragement mean the world to me, so please, feel free to message me! I love talking to people aaah

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at animee-boys on tumblr!


End file.
